phalanorfandomcom-20200213-history
Al-Morei Sajjanate
The Al-Morei Sajjanate, '''also known as the Autocracy of the Desert, is an old state that has a span of many years before Prum. It is located in the east of Phalanor, spanning the entire peninsula of Abdal and its islands. Ethnicity The people that live in Al-Morei are called Abdali. They are tan, tall and slim. Most lack much hair, the ones that do have, shave it. Their eyes range from black to brown. As warriors of the desert, they have adapted to live in the extremely hot environment. Their diets and living styles show the amount of knowledge they of their environment. All of the population of Abdali are located in Al-Morei. Culture The culture of the Abdali is deeply rooted to tradition and fear. Women are treated as slaves and sometimes as animals, only used to have babies and please the male. Men do not marry in Al-Morei, but instead, the rich house many concubines to pleasure themselves, while the poor houses one or none. They are hospitable folk towards their own, outsiders are sometimes enslaved or killed if they aren't useful. Because of their enviroment, and the lack of growing alot of food, the Abdali people live their lives hand to mouth, trading for food and necessary goods. Luxury is seen as a sign of power and glory, every Abdali wants to achieve a luxurious life. Goverment There is not a big central goverment in Al-Morei. Every city and town rules itself. They cannot fight each other, have an army nor create a currency. The nation is headed by a Sajjan, the most powerful man in the realm. '''Sajjan: Supreme head of the government. He is the most powerful man in the realm. He is the commander of the army and because of that reason, every rich men has to pay tribute to him each month so that he can lend his men to protect the cities they live in. Not paying the tribute ends in the soldiers not guarding the city, which would end in an easy prey for the bandits or rebels. He is the richest man in the world, holding rooms filled with golden statues and more. His power is untouched in the realm. '''Black Maublai: '''All men in the realm are scared of hearing this word. They are the darkest, most cruel men in Phalanor. They are the eyes and hands of the Sajjan. They work in every city to make sure they pay the tribute. They work as inquisitors to supress opposition. They are taken as small children and rose up as machines of obligation, taught in the art of combat, subjugation and death. '''Soamet: '''Also known as Trade-Boss or City-Boss. These men are the richest men in the individual city. They rule the city as they please, if they pay the personal tribute to the Sajjan. They command the trade of the town, if anyone wants to become rich, best to lick the feet of the Soamet. Organizations Each men in the realm belong to one of the guilds atleast, exept the slaves and women. '''Guild of Nizar: '''These men lie in the shadows. Operating from the city of Nizar, these assassins act as the bounty hunters and slave hunters of the region. They are known for their brutality and their usage of harsh methods to enslaved anyone. They are the people who fuel the slave market with new slaves each month. '''League of Merchants: '''Every merchant belongs to the league. It provides monetary and opportunities for merchants to keep their business going by providing goods for them to sell. It operates in the city of Matnu. '''Ring of Blood: '''Group of men that organize and administer the arena fights in the cities. '''Pravan's Travelers: '''Traveling circus, it provides entretainment and jobs in the cities when it is around. Its last stop is the palace of the Sajjan, if he approves that it was good, they have another year to travel around. Economy Al-Morei is one of the richest countries in Phalanor. It is filled with gold, silver, raw materials, slaves, desertweed, diamonds and more. The merchants venture off to the big cities in Phalanor to sell their extreme valuable jewelry, salts, dresses, and desertweed cigars. Their free trade and no restriction provides huge income to the lords of trade in Al-Morei- the bosses of cities. Cities enjoy huge industrial power, specially the ones located in the Mine Belt, were all the mines are located. Fishing and hunting are use for subsistence for their own towns, as not much grows in this arid country. History Antiquity Many humans walked Phalanor in search of a home to settle. Many crossed the Three Mountains to see if they could find the right spot to settle. They found a huge deserted land, filled with lurking animals, rocky slopes and vast deserts. They could not turn back now, so the humans wandered the deserts, making temporary settlements near oases and mountain slopes. Little did they fought over resources, and little did each nomad group ever saw each other. The Rise of a Dictatorship Many years passed, the nomads lived peaceful lives, their numbers would have greatly increased. No one wanted to settle, nor conquer each other by any means. This idea was in the mind of a young nomad, Al-Morei. He was a young man at the time, he was not eager to travel. He spoke about starting a home, a place were all the nomads would live in peace, without worrying about food or shelter. He knew that to achieve that, he must use violence and war. He gathered his tribe, killed the tribe's elder and took its reign. After several years, the tribes were conquered and under Al-Morei's grip. Much blood had been spilled in the desert, it did not matter, to Al-Morei knew that sacrifices must be made. He took all the conquered people and traveled to the exact area were he wanted to start a new city. He enslaved the strong men and used them for manual labor, he placed his tribesmen, the Abdali in places of power, and made women the concubines. Few years before the death of Al-Morei, he saw the city he wanted to create finished, under slave blood, he made the vision he wanted true. He was a dictator none of the less, everyone feared him. The people gave him the nickname: Sajjan or the Jailer of the Desert, which is used today as the title of the overlord of the realm. Footprints Al-Morei's rule would set the precedent for the history to come over the realm. His Great-Grandson, Mekhamaw Al-Morei would claim the title of Sajjan as his own, making it the official title for the rulers of Al-Morei. Under his rule, he expanded his dominion over the entire Abdal Peninsula. He created a monopoly based on mining, trading and slavery. He created the system that is still alive today. He allowed the rich merchants to rule the cities in which they resided, he allowed them to command trade as they wished. In an exchange, the person bearing the hereditary title of Sajjan, would get tribute of gold, silver, women, or goods. Meanwhile, the Sajjan would give them military protection and a strong currency in return. He was the first modern Sajjan, consolidating his authority for the many years to come. The idea of free trade was popular among the wealthy and elders who created huge amounts of income from trade abroad. Mekhamaw had to train an army that could defend every city in his realm. He instituted the formation of the Black Maublai, an order of well trained man in the arts of sword "dancing", intrigue, logistics and more. Mekhamaw constructed the garrison for the Black Maublai under his own palace, at the basin of the underground river of Abintul. He kidnapped boys from every corner of the nation, poor kids that would rot with disease in less then a year. The Black Maublai were trained from such a young age to have full loyalty to the Sajjan, to die for their country, and serve no matter what. These men were killing machines, their arduous training and brainwashed mentality made them the fearest force in the Sajjanate. To this day, the Black Maublai still defend the cities that pay tribute to the Sajjan, wearing their typical black robes. Category:Nation